


It's Never Too Late

by buraamon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buraamon/pseuds/buraamon
Summary: Three years since they've hold a proper conversation....Three years since Hinata chose to leave Kagayema...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first fic here in ao3 and I hope you like it.  
> Just a little warm-up before I start that fic ;)

_Till now…_  
_I still hear your voice…_  
_Till now…_  
_I still feel your touch…_  
_Even today…_  
_I still live in the traces of you_

A pleasant sound heard from the radio resounded in the deepest heart of Hinata. Hinata lays in his bed zoning out for the whole afternoon while tossing volleyball up in the air. Now, a second year college student, he still have the craziest orange locks but long enough to be tied in a small ponytail, his height from 164 cm grew up to 170 cm and his body is now slightly toned due to the rigorous workout he did since second year high school.  
He continued listening to the tune enveloping his room, as he remembers the 2 years that went by.

_…see your figure_  
_Till now_  
_I still feel your warmth_  
_Even today_  
_I live in my time with you_

The right lyrics tugging on his heart strings, he laughs as he remembers those days with him. Thinking that it’s so dumb to remember just because of a song but they were great days, he can’t deny. It was all because of those days that he could still play his beloved volleyball today.

_…hear and feel_  
_you are still there_  
_How about you?_  
_How about you?_  
_Are you the same as me?_  
_Even now…_

Hinata snaps out of his melancholy and continued to listen to the song. He snickered this time, it’s senseless of him to think of what that guy is doing right now since he was the one that broke their friendship up. His face suddenly turned serious, sad I might say, with his usual big brown eyes scrunched up trying not to let a tear fall.

_Tomorrow too…_  
_I will still see you…_  
_Tomorrow too_  
_I will still hear you…_  
_Tomorrow too…_  
_Will just be like any other day…_

Alas, the recollections from the best period of his existence get the best of him. His brain is flooding him with unwanted memories that he tried to forget. _‘This is so foolish, just because of a stupid song’_. He hugged the volleyball he was tossing earlier and turned sideways, changing into a somewhat fetal position; he tried to muffle the sobs but failed. 

What became of this ball of sunshine is a sobbing mess inside his room. Hinata cried a fair deal, but it was different if that person was involved. 

_Inside the mirror I face to see myself_  
_Even in the song that gently sits in my ears  
_You are there_ _

__

_What do I do now?_  
_What do I do now?_  
_You probably erased me now_  
_What do I do now?_  
_What do I do now?..._  
_With us…_

____

____

_What do I do now?  
What do I do now?_

Hinata continued to sob. He knew he was the reason, he knew he was supposed to forget, he knew he probably forgot him by now, he knew he should have left every trace of him in high school but he also knew he was a very precious part of his life. Still, Hinata could never forgive himself if he limited that person. That person was a genius for goodness sake; someone with limited abilities such as himself [Hinata] will just hold that person back. It would just be better for him not to meddle with that guy anymore.

_The door of yearning opens,_  
_Your memories came and found me,_  
_Again, my heart gets broken_  
_What do I do now?_

__

__

_The door of yearning opens,_  
_Your memories came and found me,_  
_Again, the corners of my eyes go red_  
_What do I do now?_

__

__

_The door of yearning opens,  
Your memories came and…_

The song trailed off in Hinatas’ ear, repeating the verse again and again, piercing him in the heart with a sword every time. His erratic sobs earlier, now, calmer as he tries to pull together his remaining feelings. 

He desires to be beside that person, but he can’t. He will just bring him pain and misery so he won’t. Looking out for him at the far distance and cheering him; Hinata hopes this would be enough. He’ll try to be happy for him and support him with every decision he make. Hinata knows that the promise they once made with each other, of standing together on the court, side by side with gold medals around their necks, would never be fulfilled.

Hinata collected himself, recalling that he was supposed to go out today for a big party. It’s the much-awaited reunion of the Kasrasuno High School Volleyball Team 2016-2017. He Heard from Hitoka-chan that everyone is going to attend and even that guy. Knowing full well that it is going to be hard to pull himself together, he will need to bring his A-game in lying today. 

Hinata wiped his swollen eyes with his blue t-shirt. He then stood up from his bed and proceeded to walk towards the mirror that was facing his bed. He checked his red eyes and groaned, it’s so obvious he cried, he better wash before he goes out. From his blue t-shirt and khaki capri pants he changed into a grey shirt with 2 orange and white stripes on both sleeves; with a orange and black jacket with a white hood; and a black, tapered-fit denim pants. He rushed to the bathroom to wash the trail his tears left on his face and to brush his teeth. Hinata then grabbed his phone and white and orange backpack from his room. He ran to their genkan to swap his inner-house slippers to his black and white sneakers. 

“I’m going out Mom! Don’t wait for me for dinner, I will be eating outside! Ittekimasu!!” Hinata shouts to his Mom busy with laundry.  
“Okay! Don’t drink too much and don’t be out too late!! Itterasshai!” His mother responded. Hinata jumped out of his sitting position and walked out of their house with his confidence shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: Time Spent Walking Through Memories by NELL  
> If you like or find anything you would like to make me improve on, do give me a comment :)  
> BTW I suck at writing the flow of the stories...


End file.
